The present invention relates generally to a printed loop fabric with improved graphic visibility and clarity which may be used as the female portion of a mechanical closure system. The loop fabric is generally comprised of a knit fabric. More specifically, the fabric is comprised of a warp knit, weft inserted lap side loop pile fabric having adjacent loops in each wale alternate from one direction to the other. The methods employed to create the printed loop fabric having improved graphic visibility and clarity also provide a printed loop fabric that exhibits sufficient hook to loop engagement strength desired for the fabric's end use as the female portion of a mechanical closure system.
One method of creating the printed loop fabric includes coating the backside of the loop fabric with a thermoplastic material and then printing the face side of the coated fabric. This method generally eliminates the need to rely upon the “see through” characteristics of the fabric, adhesive, or film comprising the product, in order to see the printed image and results in a printed loop fabric with improved graphic visibility and clarity.
Alternatively, the printed loop fabric may be achieved by applying a thermoplastic material to the backside of the loop fabric and printing on the thermoplastic material. This method of obtaining a printed loop fabric relies upon the see through characteristics of the fabric. Accordingly, it may be preferable to use a loop fabric comprised of low loops which provides increased open space between the yarns of fabric. The resulting fabric exhibits improved graphic visibility and clarity of the printed image applied to the backside of the fabric.
The printed loop fabric may also be produced by applying a thermoplastic material to the backside of a loop fabric comprised of low loops and laminating a pre-printed film to the thermoplastic material. Again, due to the increased open space between the yarns of the low loop fabric, the printed low loop fabric having a pre-printed film laminated to the thermoplastic material also exhibits improved graphic visibility and clarity when compared with other similarly constructed fabrics.
The printed loop fabric of the present invention may be utilized as part of the mechanical closure system for disposable diaper products. It has been generally established that consumer market demands a product printed with patterns, characters, or words for the purpose of landing zone identification, which provides a locator for the hook portion of the closure system, and brand recognition. Accordingly, market advantage may be gained in offering a loop product with the best print visibility and clarity. Currently, most loop fabrics created for this purpose are laminated to pre-printed films and have less print clarity and graphic visibility than the printed loop fabric of the present invention. The current invention discloses a printed loop fabric with improved graphic visibility and clarity and sufficient hook to loop engagement strength, which are important attributes for the fabric's end use as the female portion of a mechanical closure system. In at least one embodiment, the product may reduce the length of the supply chain by eliminating the need for a separate film manufacturer and printer because the printing may be applied directly to the loop fabric without the need for a pre-printed film. Furthermore, the fabric of the present invention may allow for the retention of an unprinted inventory of loop fabric which may be printed on a “print to order” basis, thus, reducing industry run size requirements.